Crazy For You - An SSundee Fanfic
by BenjaGirl
Summary: When Maddie wants nothing to do with Ian anymore, he feels like there's nothing left. But when SSundee and the rest of Team Crafted go to Minecon, he meets your average fangirl. Can she heal his heartbreak? (SSundee x OC) (Rated T for naughty language. xD) I'm not accepting OC' s anymore guiz. Please don't send them, coz I'll feel bad that I haven't chosen them.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want anything to do with you, Ian. You're more interested with your petty games than me. You pay much more attention to your SUBSCRIBERS than me. I'm taking Colton and we are going. Goodbye."

Those words caused Ian to break down. The man sunk to his knees, the mobile still in hand. His mind could hardly process what just happened.

_'Did I just lose...Maddie and Colton?'_

Silent tears dribbled down his cheeks, but he didn't make a sound. He crawled to his sofa and cried. What else was he meant to do?

_'It's all my fault...All mine...'_

He soon realized, after what seemed to be an eternity of uncontrollable sobbing, he had no more tears to cry. He closed his cobalt hues, and fell into a deep slumber.

_'All my fault.'_

**Hey. I know it's short, but that's just the introduction, yo. AND it's my first fanfic. So yeah. No hate. AND I have nothing against Maddie! I just had to do it for the sake of the story. c: Her and Ian are perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar ringing coming from his monitor sound caused the brunette to groan. He rubbed his sore eyes before groggily stomping to his desk. A Skype call from Quentin. He sighed before accepting the call, not knowing Quentin could see him. He shot a confused look at the web cam, before realizing.

His beautiful cobalt eyes were now bloodshot, and his face was a deathly pale. The brunettes hair was messed up also. His azure irises widened before he turned the cam off.

·Ian's POV·

"Dude, what happened to you...? Wait...No...what's happened between you and Maddie...?" My fishy friend asked. (xD I cracked up when writing that.)

_Quentin fucking blows my mind sometimes._

"Uh...er...Quentin, I don't want to talk about it." I said before ending the call. I gave a long sigh, before strolling to the bathroom. Might as well get myself cleaned up. Don't want to be looking like a complete weirdo.

I walk over to my bathroom, looking in the framed mirror above the sink. I look _terrible. _My eyes are bloodshot, I look like I've been caked with snow, my hair looks like shit, ah. Well, you can't be perfect everyday.

"For God's sake face," I exclaim dramatically. "Why do you look like complete poop today?!" I stare back at myself in the mirror. "ANSWER!" I exhale again, at my failed attempt of making myself laugh.

"Ian. Pull yourself together." I say, squishing up my face. I giggle at the deformation of my face. Then I think back to Quentin.

_'Why would I tell Quentin?! Of All people?! He blurted out Mitch's crush to basically EVERY YOUTUBER. He totally ruined Ashley and Mitch's friendship. But hey. I think Mitch is seeing another girl anyway.'_

I return to my fortress, the couch, after cleaning myself up, and think.

_'I wonder what I'll do at Minecon next month.'_

**YAY. TWO CHAPTAZ IN A DAY. Anyway, I need OC's for all 'o' Team Crafted, or at least some of them. Here's the form thingie.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Friends with: (For example, if I took, the girlfriend OC for Ty, I would put in this box, Jason's Girlfriend and Sky's Girlfriend. Then I would make them more involved Jason's and Sky's Girlfriend's.)**

**How did they meet their pairing?:**


	3. Chapter 3

·Ian POV·

I was sprawled on the couch, watching the clock on the mantle piece slowly tick. I felt as if I was in some kind of trance. But that's when it hit me.

_Youtube. I hadn't posted for a week._

"OH MY FREAKING GOD." I quickly rushed to my monitor, but my jaw dropped. I had missed 645 Skype calls. From all of Team Crafted. I mentally AND literally facepalmed. Had I really ignored that many calls?

"WOW IAN. WOOOOW." I quickly loaded up my channel to see everyone in the discussion section.

_'sunde is 2 lazy 2 update eny more.'_

_'No he's not! I'm sure he's not just being lazy. He loves YouTube. Right?'_

_'POST. POST. POST.'_

_'LETS SPAM HIS COMMENT SECTION UNTIL HE POSTS.'_

_'I'm unsubbing_.'

A tear almost made it's way out of my eye but I blinked it back. I narrowed my cobalt hues at the screen. But then a tear slipped.

"Hah, p-people say I'm a r-role mo-model. What sort of role model am I!?" I looked over my videos to an old session of Hunger Games, so I put it in another tab to edit into the background while explaining what happened.

I tried to stay happy, but I couldn't help my voice sounding a little bitter as I spoke. I sighed.

"And THAT'S why I was away. I'll try to post videos doods, but I hope you understand if I don't." I shut my recording off. Just to get a Skype call from Jerome.

"What?" I spat bitterly, as he accepted the call. Jerome had his cam on and looked a bit taken back by my words.

"Uh, just wondering, actually, you know what, I'm not even gonna ask." Jerome said, looking at me through his cam, as he could see me. Jerome ended the call. I sighed, before crawling back to my fortress.

**More you say? Hah, I made myself laugh. Okay, I'm still looking for OC's! Gotta have dem OC's. Bahai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guyz, I'd like to tank u for nearly 200 READS. Already! I've had this up for like, 2 days. That's just, awesome, considering the size of the chappies I do. xD So, just letting you know, this will probably be a daily thing, unless something pops up. I sometimes do 2 chappies, but It depends if I feel creative or I feel like crap. Also, KohtaKiller, your OC will be used a little this chappie. NO MIA. NO. LONG. AUTHOR'S NOTES. Anywayz on wit da stowie. :3 **

·Mia POV FINALLY.·

I look down at my computer, before plugging in my cat shaped headphones and putting them on my head. I quickly typed in my fave youtuber, SSundee. I mean, he's so RANDOM. Much random. Like me. Hah. He would never notice me. I sighed with relief as I saw he posted another video. He hadn't for a week. I was seriously worried.

I stopped watching his video he had posted, staring with wide golden eyes. No. This wasn't happening. NO. IAN. Apparently him and Maddie had separated. I am fucking heartbroken right now. Probably like most fangirls. I quickly dialled my best friend Kohta's number in on my mobile. The 16 year old picked up, surprisingly.

"Hello?"

"KOHTA. IAN'S OKAY."

"Thank fucking god. Now you can stop blabbering on about him."

"No. There is still something to be blabbered about."

"FUCK. WHAT!?"

"Him and Maddie have broke up."

"Who's Maddie?"

"Have you NOT been paying attention to my blabberings?"

"Who WOULD pay attention to Miss Fangirl Mia over here?"

"Maddie was his girlfriend. WAS."

"Ah. So, not anymore?"

"No."

"Ah. So. Anything else you want to ask? I'm in the middle of editing a video for SeikoSnow."

"Yes. Are you going to Minecon this year? Maybe we could try to find our fave youtubers?"

"Uh, okay then. I doubt I'll find anyone I like there but, y'know. Just for my bestie."

"YAY. Tankyou Kohtz."

"How many times have I told you not to call me fucking Kohtz?"

"Uh. Enough? Bye now."

·End of call.·

She was in the middle of talking when I cut her off. Hah. Silly Kohtz. I gave a giggle before returning to my laptop. Kohta will find someone she likes. Or I will.

**So guiz. Yey. KohtaKiller's OC is going to be paired with Mitchie. So, Mitch is crossed off the list. I will make a list eventually. I'm just fucking lazy. Bai now!**


	5. OC list ·Edited·

The shipping...Oc...confirmation...things...I'm so good with words. Thank you for everyone who submitted OCs. I couldn't choose them all, but I read through all of them. They were amazing. So, here are the ship thingies.

SSundee ~ Mia

TheBajanCanadian ~ Kohta (KohtaKiller)

JeromeASF ~ Ciara (CiciLuvsYou)

MinecraftUniverse ~ Rachel (RayDoesMinecraft)

Deadlox ~ Natalie (Daisy-Is-Lazy)

SkyDoesMinecraft ~ Kehtara/Kitty (KehtaraFura)

HuskyMUDKIPZ ~ Alexis (DubJay)


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai my little watchers! K, so, CiciLuvsYou, Your OC will meet their pairing in his chappie. Enjoy!**

~Ian POV~ ~Timeskip to the week B4 Minecon.~

MINECON NEXT WEEK! YEAH! #OVEREXCITED. My freaking fans are going crazy. This one girl said,

"I'm sorry about Maddie, Ian. Her loss really. Anyway, I can't wait to go to Minecon! I HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE! Me and my bestie are going. #Fangirling!

-Mia"

Awh. That girl was really sweet. I can't wait to see all the doods either! Including Team Crafted. I sound like a girl screaming over new makeup.

~Timeskip to day B4 Minecon.~

YUS. IT'S HERE. I woke up this morning at 1am. C'mon Ian. Just SLEEP. I can't sleep. AHHHH.

"IF I GO TO SLEEP, IT'LL BE LESS TIME." I told myself, making a mental note of that. I banged my head on the pillow, determined to sleep somehow.

I just couldn't.

I groaned before heaving myself out of bed. I stroll downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I sit in the kitchen, chomping on cereal, when my Skype goes off. I rush into my office where I see that I have a Skype call from Mitch. I quickly accept it, and I see Mitch, cam on, partying in the dark. I laugh, looking at my monitor. He chuckled before sitting in his chair.

"DOOD. GUESS WHAT?!"

"WHAT DOOD?"

"IT'S MINECON DAY!"

"AHHHHH." I was most friendly with Mitch, as he could somehow relate to me. Having Ashley not like him anymore, was kinda like me with Maddie.

"Ian, I knew you would be up."

"Bagdon, I bet you haven't had a wink of sleep."

"You just won a bet."

"I KNEW IT. You hardly sleep anyway."

"Very true. Sleep all day, parteh all night."

"Yup. Well dood, I wish to see you there. I have to go eat cereal."

"Ive had seven bowls of cereal."

"Nice. Seeya dood."

"Bahai!" I ended the call laughing, countiuing to eat my cereal.

"It takes me half an hour to eat a bowl of cereal. How the fricking hell does Bagdon eat 7?"

~Laterz~

WE ARE ALL TOGETHER! After reunions with The Budder King, The Emo, The Astronaut, The Bacca, The Canadian and The Fish, we all head to Starbucks. Need dat caffeine. I don't know why J-Rome wandered off, but he said to just go back to the Hotel if he isn't back. Strange. Well, that's Jerome.

~Ciara POV~

I stand at the counter, waiting for my order. I play with my caramel-colored hair while waiting. As i'm waiting, a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes comes to stand next to me to order. I can tell he's from New Jersey because of his accent.

I glance up at him, studying him with my hazel hues. I get my frappe, which just arrived, and sit down on a table in the corner. He looks around the room after he gets his latte and sees that the only space left in the shop is by me. He shrugs, and sits opposite me.

"Oh hey!"

"Hi." I shyly reply, my voice soft. His comforting gaze made me simply melt.

_Why the hell am I like this?_

"I'm Jerome. And you are?"

"Ciara." I say more confidently. We start to talk about who we are and what we do. He says he's from Team Crafted. My friends LOVE Team Crafted. They said something about liking a canadian...I don't know. My heart is hammering in my chest the whole time. He asks me if I like games, and reply with a nod. So he gives me his Skype and mobile number. He says he records for Youtube and will be happy if I did a series with him. He smiles before saying goodbye, and walking out of Starbucks.

_Wow. Who did I just meet?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiii. Guys, let me just say something. THANK YOU. Thank you so much for all the supportive comments. It really makes me feel special and YOU make me feel that way. 400 views? You did dat. I'm really surprised. This is only my first story, and I've only done 7 chapters so far, yet...I don't know. But thank you. Daisy-Is-Lazy, your OC will be used in this chappie! And mental note to myself: Stop making long AN's.**

·Ty's POV·

I hate the rain. Somehow, in FLORIDA, it was fucking raining. I thought Florida was meant to be, mansions and celebrities and sunshine everyday. But no. When WE come here, God decides, "You know what? To piss Deadlox off, I'm going to make it rain. Just fur de lulz." It doesn't help when my mom decides to call me and asks me to visit her. I'm also still annoyed with Jocelyn, my girlfriend. Well, I honestly don't think she's my girlfriend anymore, but, y'know.

And the only method of transportation is bus besides the rental car we have, which Adam is going to be using when he goes to the store to get food. Just brilliant. So I have to tell the guys, 'Guys I'll be back later, I'm gonna go see my mom.' Hah. They'll laugh. I look around my hotel room after I've unpacked everything and go tell the guys. Sure enough, they laugh. Not surprised really. Well, journey to the bus stop.

·Natalie POV·

I was waiting at the bus stop. In the rain. I sighed. I didn't even have anywhere to go. My parents don't care about me. Who does?

Who will?

_Nobody. _

That's for sure. I wish so hard right now that I could have all my electronics with me. My PC is literally my best friend. I shouldn't have just walked out like that. The only thing I have with me is my Minecon pass, which I used my whole allowance on.

Ugh. I tuck my bangs behind my ear and fasten them there with my beanie. I sit on the bench, waiting for a bus, to lead me somewhere. I took all my parents money. Hah. I'm such a badass. Well, they deserve it. I should at least be able to rent out an apartment until I get a job or something.

I hear the ring of a phone, and a vibration. I check my phone, which was the only electrical thing I had with me. But I had no message. I shot a confused look at my phone, raising an eyebrow, staring at it with my azure irises.

Then I noticed him.

At the other side of the bus stop shelter, there was a tall boy with chocolate brown emo-like hair. He also had chocolatey eyes, and hazel specks, which swirled every time he blinked. There was a glowing emerald light shining from under his hood. You could hardly see his features from under his hood, but I could just about make out a scowl on his face as he stared at his phone.

"Jocelyn, what the fuck?" He quietly growled, narrowing his large brown hues at the electrical device. He noticed me staring, and looked away, his strong expression crumbling into a soft, shy one. I raised an eyebrow at him, before scooting over.

"You okay?" I said, completely calm.

"U-uh. Yeah. I'm fine-"

"It sure doesn't sound like it."

"Uh..."

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," I say, with a hardly noticeable crimson color dusted across my cheeks. I say unnoticeable, yet he smirked. "The name's Natalie." I say, extending my hand out. He shook it politely.

"Ty."

"Cool. So. While we are waiting for the bus, what do you want to talk about?"

"..."

"You play games?"

"Sure. I play Minecraft. And I work for YouTube."

"Coool." Was all I replied. I didn't bother asking anything else, in case it made him uncomfortable. I hugged my knees, bringing them up onto the bench. I stared down at the floor behind my black-rimmed glasses.

"Maybe we could play Minecraft together one day? I'm a complete gamer."

"Sure."

"And maybe I'll see you at Minecon tommorow?"

"Yep, me and Team Crafted, our group are going." As the bus arrived, we found ourselves sitting together, playing on our phones, blushing a little. This could be a LONGGG ride.


	8. Chapter 7

·Mia POV·

MINECON DAY! I am determined to meet Ian. I will NOT leave until I meet Ian. And I will NOT leave until I find Kohta a youtuber. I've looked through Captain Sparklez, AntVenom, ChimneySwift, iHasCupquake, but she doesn't seem to like anyone. I showed her nearly the whole of TEAM CRAFTED and she still said,

_"Nah."_

I didn't even bother showing her Mitch. I just expected the same answer. We were doing this as we were on the plane. I sighed.

·One hour later.·

I heard a light snoring sound. I looked next to me to see my best friend sleeping. I gave a small chuckle. Kohta was nearly standing on her hair. Silly Kohtz. I lifted some of her jet black locks and gently braided them, entwining them with my fingers. Just for Minecon, she had wore a black hoodie with a diamond axe on the back. I bought it for her. She never knew why it was an AXE, but still. She also wore black skinny jeans, which suited her slim legs. On her feet she wore her famous red converse, and she also wore a black and red choker, which I didn't particularly like, but it's her choice of clothing.

I laid back after braiding a long piece of her hair. I looked at my own clothing. I had wore my SSundee t-shirt, which had his derp face on it, and black leggings. I had also wore my cat-eared headband. I love it. I just love cats. So cute. I just closed my eyes for a minute, before falling to sleep.

·6 HOURS LATAH.·

I woke up to Kohta shaking me.

"MIMI!" I heard her shout. That was her nickname for me. ''We're landing in ten minutes!" I jolted awake, wanting to scream.

"YESSS." I said, sitting up.

We landed with a large thump, which caused gasps to escape from everyone. After we had landed, I quickly got my hand luggage and Kohta's from the overhead rack. I handed it to her and we rushed out of the plane, screaming. It was only 4 hours until the opening ceremony of Minecon. WOOOHOOO. We collected our suitcases from the airport and caught a taxi to our hotel, which looked amazingly fancy. As you entered, two fountains were on either side of you. The floor was a crimson red, and it felt soft to the touch. We checked in, running up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

Then I heard a voice. A familiar voice. I couldn't put my finger on it though. We walked into the hallway, to see a man, upside down, being held by another guy. They were both laughing their asses off.

_Jerome._

"No fucking way." I shouted out, looking at him. "J-Rome?" He fell, faceplanting the floor, which caused the other man to erupt into harder chuckles.

"Viewer?" The man on the floor said, walking up to me. "How's it going?"

"Fucking amazing." I said, hugging him. "I can't believe it. Kohta," I said, waving my confused-as-hell friend over. "This is JEROME. THE Jerome. From Team Crafted. And the dood behind him is Quentin."

"Hey." Kohta said quietly, giving an awkward wave.

"We kinda just got here. So the Team are staying here?" I said inquisitively, secretly hoping Ian was here.

"Yup. All of Team Crafted. Except Ty and Adam. They're out for the minute. Adam's gone to get the food loots and I think Ty's visiting his Mom."

"Aw. Ty visiting Mommy. Anyway, we'll see you at Minecon later?"

"Sure. Unless you wanna come see them after you have unpack-"

"Do I ever." I confirmed, pulling Kohta into our room.

"What the fuck was that about?" My bestie asked, flailing her arms.

"We are going to meet Team fucking Crafted."


	9. Chapter 8

·Ian POV·

I smiled, looking at Jason and Rachel. They were play-squabbling over who won the Minecraft minigame they just played. Rachel and Jason met at last years Minecon convention. Jason had asked Ray to team with him in the Hunger Games. She said, "Sure." It turns out that they won second place. They remind me of Maddie and I.

"I SHOULD HAVE WON." Pouted Jason.

"NOPE. ME." Growled Ray.

"ME."

"NO ME."

"NOPE. YOU'RE WRONG."

I laughed and looked at them, they were childishly pouting.

"LET'S HAVE AN OUT-POUT." Mitch suddenly said, poking his head round the corner. He came out, causally dressed. He was wearing his, 'Sumotori' t-shirt with chinos and converse. Normal for Mitch. We all spluttered into laughter at the statement, before Ray seriously said,

"No-one can out-pout Ray."

"Uh huh. Jason can out-pout Ray." He stuck out his bottom lip, and looked down. He actually looked like he was pouting. But Ray, oh my God Ray. She wandered to the corner, sitting towards it. She brought her knees to chest and buried her face in them, pulling her white hood over her head and tucking in her chocolate brown locks.

"Ya see, Rachel is a professional. She has won most out-pouts and this is how she gets Jason to do what she wants-"

"Shut up Benja." She almost growled, throwing a pillow at him. She had very good aim, actually. She hit him right in the face.

Just then, Jerome and Quentin walked in. Jerome said he was casually going to do some professional gymnastics in the hallway. But behind them, were two girls. My eyes widened when I saw one of them.

She was tall and slim, and was wearing my first ever t-shirt, my Derp SSundee one. She had glossy black hair that trailed down to her waist, and the tips were dip-dyed gold. Every tip curved outwards. On her head perched a headband with cat ears on it. Let me just say, she was, no joke, one of the most pretty girls I have ever seen. But what surprised me, was when she brushed her bangs out of the way the way of her right eye. Her left was deep sapphire, like mine. The right however, was a golden hazel.

Mitch must have noticed me staring, because he cleared his throat and looked at me. The second girl, was just as pretty as the first. This time, HE was the one staring.

The second girl had long, black hair, with a small braid down the side. Her hair trailed to her ankles, but nevertheless, it did look good. She also had side bangs which were crimson red. She had a hoodie on, which was just as dark as her hair, with Betty, the Diamond Axe, on the back. She had converse like Mitch's and skinny jeans like him. She wore a black and ruby choker round her neck. It was my turn to cough.

"So guys. Meet Mia and Kohta."

·Kohta POV.·

I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this. I reluctantly walk behind Mia, Jerome and Quentin. But as I walk in, what do I see?

A handsome boy with coffee brown hair and matching coloured eyes. He wears a shirt that says, 'sumotori' with a boy on it, and what looks like a teddy bear. I don't know. We are wearing matching converse also. Let's just say, I was staring at him. Can't deny that. And, I think he was staring at me. Maybe I'm just thinking of stuff? I don't know. I don't know fucking anything right now. All I know is the most handsome boy on the planet is right in front of me. Why did Mia never show me THIS boy?

**600 FUCKING READS?! WHUT? Anyway, thank you, my little watchers. People like you who support me really help me keep going. Byez for now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is just a short lil' chapter because i'm about to go to my holiday home thingie mabobber for the weekend and i'm going soon. So yeah. Yay for long weekends. Though I have wi-fi in my holiday home so I will still be a-posting.**

~Mia POV~

I looked around the hotel room, which was a tad fancier than ours. I saw Mitch, Jason, another girl, and then, Ian. I _said_ I was going to meet Ian. And it isn't even fucking Minecon yet. I saw Kohta staring at Mitch. I think she likes him just a little. Or maybe a bit more than a little. Or maybe a lot more than little. I don't know. It's hard to tell by the expression on my friend's face. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by Jerome.

"So. Girls, introduce yourselves." I went first, taking my role of loud and funny.

"Hiiiiiiii! I ish Mia. I'm the freaking loud one in this friendship." I say, causing some giggles to escape from Ian's and Jason's lips.

"Hi. I'm Kohta." My best friend said quietly, obviously trying to avoid conversation. I looked around, and saw Ian staring at me. He looked away, but I gave him a wave, catching his attention. He waved back as Quentin started to talk to Jerome. Soon, conversation filled the room. I saw Kohta sneakily sidling over to the door, but I marched up to her and dragged her back into the middle of the room. I walked up to Ian, sitting in the chair next to him. I still had my grip on Kohta's wrist. She sat down with me in the chair, as I attempted to make conversation with my favorite Youtuber.

"So, heh." I say awkwardly. He laughs at my attempt to break the silence.

"Hi. I'm Ian." He says back, mimicking my voice. I put on a fake pout.

"Dat ish'nt nice."

"What?"

"Mimicking me. I have a freaking normal voice."

"Uh huh."

"I DO DOE!" Even through this childish conversation my heart was hammering in my chest. It felt as if it was going to pop right out. I was probably making a fool of myself, ah well. I bit my lip, as I suddenly felt sleepy. I don't know why I felt like that. But suddenly, things turned dark, as my eyes fell shut.

_I had fucking fainted._


	11. Update

**Hey guys. So, sorry if I don't get time to post over the weekend and maybe Monday. Because according to my mother, it isn't good to stay cooped up in your room when on vacation. She is fucking making me play with my sister. Who does her own thing anyway. She has banned me from MY OWN ROOM. I'll only be on if I ever get time, or if I can be left on my own, which is highly unlikely. Another thing is, I forgot to bring my laptop with me. So I can't post chapters properly anyway. I'll probably get time to read a little but not to write, sorry. I'm sitting in the BATHROOM while writing this because it's the only place someone can't barge in. I'm gonna go now. Bahai.**


	12. Chapter 10 (I was left alone! :D)

·Mia POV·

I sleepily opened my eyes, to see that I was in my fancy hotel room. I tried to sit up, but a pounding in my head made wince, before laying back down. After what felt like a few hours of laying there, I sat up, and looked around the room. Everything was here, except Kohta. I looked around, confused, before I spotted a note on the desk. I read over it sleepily,

_"Dear Mia,_

_I'm sorry for making you faint! You have no idea how bad your friend Kohta flipped out! I was so worried that I thought I had just killed someone. Luckily, Ray, or Rachel, told me you had just fainted. We are down in the hotel sports bar watching soccer, if you were wondering. Also, I have a feeling your friend likes Mitch. Anyway, seeya later!_

_-Ian"_

I gave a sigh of relief. I thought they had just left me or something. I quickly dragged a brush through my hair and brushed down my clothes before putting my sneakers on and dashing downstairs. I looked around the lobby, before seeing a sign, pointing to where the sports bar was. I strolled in, to see Mitch, Ian, Rachel, Jason, Quentin, Jerome and Kohta. They were all looking at a large flat screen which was hitched up onto the wall. I creeped up behind them.

"BOO!" I shouted, making them all jump. I broke out into fits of laughter, covering my mouth with my hands. They all had an annoyed look on their face, except for Ian and Mitch, who were laughing also. Soon, I had everyone laughing. Much laugh.

"Ohmygod, the look on your faces," I started, still giggling. "Priceless. Why didn't anyone have a camera...?"

"Well, girl, you got us." Ian said. "But we WILL get revenge."

"No please. Don't do dis." I cowered away in fear, impersonating Ty.

"We'll do dis. Another day. Come sit down."

"Okay." I walked over to the only remaining seat, in between Kohta and Ian, and sat there. I noticed Kohtz staring at Mitch. AGAIN. I shook her a little before she snapped out of her trance and looked directly at me. I raised an eyebrow before she blushed crimson and looked back at the screen. I stood up, which Quentin groaned at, as I got in his line of sight, before dragging Ian to the side.

"As you said in your note, I think Kohta likes Mitch."

"Agreed."

"Can you, maybe introduce Mitch to Kohta?"

"Yes. Let's do dis."

**~Guys, I got time to do a small chappie. I am writing this on my phone because I didn't just want to abandon this, even if it was just for a few days. And I will introduce the OC for Adam next chapter, if I get time. Then after the one for Quentin. Bai now.~**


	13. I CAME BACK!

**I'm BACKKK. That trip, was hell. I'm not even kidding. It doesn't help that my sister made some new friends and had them over for dinner every night. AND SHE HAD FREAKING SLUMBER PARTIES WITH THEM. Anywayz, here is a new chappie. This is for Kehtara Fura! Hope ya enjoy.**

-Kehtara POV-

Can't be late. Can't be late. I rushed around the store, carrying things in a small basket. I had to meet my friend, Jason. I had never met him in real life before, and he only ever told me about his girlfriend, Ray. It helps quite a lot that I'm quick on my feet.

I was rushing down the frozens aisle, when, CLASH. I ran into another person. All my things rolled down the aisle. So did the other persons. I looked up to see a man, with curly brown hair and shocked chocolatey eyes.

He stood up quickly, before laughing loudly. He had quite a strange laugh, but it was extremely contagious, so I started to chuckle myself. He strolled over to me and held out a hand. I gladly took it and stood up.

"Sorry, I was rushing around because I have to be at my friends, Jason Star." (I don't know his last name xD)

"Jason Star? Does he live here? In Florida?"

"No. He's coming for Minecon."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Called Ray?"

"Yes."

"Well, hey there. I'm one of Jason's closest friends." He said, starting to chuckle again. My icy blue eyes widened.

"I'm Adam." He said, extending his hand. I shook it and looked up.

"So."

"You're going to Jason's?" He said, picking up some of the food that was rolling down the aisle.

"Yep. I'm getting a taxi there. "

"Well, I have to go there too. Guess I'll see you there."

"Yep." I skipped down the aisle in my black and white hightops, picking up bags of chips (I used the American word. In Britain-Land we call chips, crisps, and what you call fries, chips. It's confusing, I know.) and cans of soda. Me and this, Adam, sorted the stuff between us.

"Wait, I never got your name."

"That's it. You DON'T GET IT. BWAHAHA." I teased.

"No plz. No evil laughing."

"It's Kehtara. But people get confused with it, so just call me Kitty." I say, twirling my long blonde and black hair around my index finger. I then picked up my basket and realized. I had to get to their hotel.

"Uhh, Adam, I gotta go!" I said, trying not to sound rude. "See you at the hotel, right?"

"Right."

"Seeya!" I say, before dashing to the counter, long blonde hair flying behind me.

**Okay. Dat was Kehtara's OC intro. Hope you guys enjoyed, and stay tuned for more chappies, my little watchers.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting guys. School has started back up. (Sad face.) And I have been piled high with school work. I might not be able to update regularly, but I damn will try. This is for DubJay, where she meets Huskeh. Enjoy, my watchers.**

·Quentin POV·

After the soccer had finished, I glanced around the sports bar. Nothing much was going on, except Mia and Ian were talking about something. Damn, I can tell he likes her. Well, he does have to get over Maddie. I call over to the guys, and girls,

"Imma head back up to our room guys. Seeya up there." I heard multiple, 'ok's' and, 'see you there's' and all that good stuff. I then headed back up, opening the hotel door. I instantly go into my room, turning on my computer and opening a special dating website for gamers. Apparently, NoochM or Matt set it up for a joke, but it had actually got positive responses so he kept it up.

I looked at my apparent, 'matches' and saw a girl with dark brown locks, pinned back into a ponytail. A milk chocolate colour covered her iris area. She wore leggings covered by jean shorts. In the belt loop in her shorts, were a good amount of gaming related keyrings, including a tardis, a pokeball, a creeper and a mockingjay pin. Blue headphones cover her ears and converse slip over her feet.

I smile and look at her profile. Her nickname is DubJay but most people call her Alexis, according to her profile. She lives here in Florida, and will be going to Minecon. I decide to message her, asking if she knows me.

·H stands for Husky, A stands for Alexis.·

H- Hi! I'm HuskyMudkipz! But peeps just call me Husky, or Doc Q. Whatever.

A- Hey. DubJay here! Wait, Doc Q? Where did that come from?

H- Long story. Mostly to do with my Pixelmon series I do on my channel. Then it turned into a thing.

A- Pixelmon? Like Pokemon in Minecraft? I play that! It's awesome. Btw, you have a channel? Youtube?

H- Yep. I work for Machinima. (Idk if I spelled that right.) Check me out if you want, HuskyMUDKIPZ.

A- Cool, I will! Are you going to Minecon? Then I'll be able to see you there!

H- Yup! Look, I gtg, seeya later!

A- Bye, Mister Mudkip!

**That was the intro for Alexis. Hope you enjoyed. I stopped becuz it's like three in the morning on a school night. Smooth. Anyways, Bahai!**


	15. AN

**Hey my watchers. Sorry, this isn't a chappie. Just letting you know, I have to study for my exams, which sucks. I am non-stop working. The updates will be between 4-7 days, depending on how much spare time I have. I am really trying to get chapters out, as some people REALLY want more of this. Also, 2,000 fucking reads- WHO READS MY CRAPPY STORIES?! But seriously, for a first fanfic, that's freaking amazing, if you ask me. Thanks so much for all the support, it really gives me a smile. **

**Love you, no homo, bye now.**


	16. Chapter 13

·Ty POV·

My mom. Is SOOO EMBARRASSING. She talked about when I was a baby...just no. YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT, MOM. Ugh. Well, that's Moms for you. I walked into out hotel, strolling into the elevator. I pushed a few buttons and I waited for a few seconds before the doors opened on our floor. I knocked on the door, before a girl with long black hair opened it. Wait, what? I stared at her for a few seconds, confused.

"Um, not trying to be rude, but who the hell are you?" I questioned, looking her up and down, a slight scowl on my lips. She shot me a hurt look before replying.

"Uh, Mia..." I pushed past her into the hotel room, where Ian and Jerome were chatting like nothing at all had happened. I marched up, quite annoyed that someone had let any random fangirl into our hotel room.

"Who the fuck is Mia?" I whispered/yelled. "Who let the crazy fangirl into our hotel room?" I saw Ian shoot a look at me, that looked as if he was mildly annoyed.

"Umm...well...heh..." Jerome seemed lost for words, and then, as of it wasn't bad enough, I see ANOTHER girl chatting to, 'Mia'.

"AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" I cried, throwing my arms into the air.

"Uhh...Kohta..." He said. I narrowed my eyes at the two, staring.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having random fangirls who could potentially KILL US in our hotel room." I strolled over to the girls, gently pushing them through the door.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm not having random people in our hotel room." I say, before slamming the door. I sighed, hearing whimpering from the other side. I decide to ignore it, and go into my room, locking the door in there also.

I flop on my bed before looking to my hand, and seeing the mobile number Natalie gave me, when I got off the bus. I dialled the numbers into my cell phone and she picked up surprisingly quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Ty."

"Oh hey! How did your trip to see mumsie go?"

"Well she told me about when I was a baby, and I don't really think of that as a plus."

"Hah. No, I don't either, if I'm honest. But what about after you got back?"

"There were two fangirls in our hotel room. I still need to find out who let them in. I'm so annoyed right now. I think I made one of them cry."

"What did you do to make her cry?"

"Push her out and slam the door in her face."

"Pfff."

"I know right."

We chatted for, I don't know how long. Until she finally said,

"Look, we've been chatting for like three hours. I think I'd better go."

"Yep. Seeya!"

"Bye!" I pushed the end call button on my cell phone and lay on my stomach, face in my pillow.

·Mia POV·

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm not having random people in our hotel room." Then he slammed the door in our faces. My eyes quickly filled with hatred, and I felt like kicking the door down, but my face soon crumpled and whimpers escaped my lips. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I buried my face in my hands.

_"Of course. Nobody wants you anywhere." _No... he's back_._

_"Your parents didn't even want you."_

"Shut up..." I growled.

_"That's why they put you up for adoption."_

"SHUT UP." I continued to say.

_"Nobody will ever love you." _

"STOP IT!" I screamed, covering my ears. I ran into our room, screaming. Kohta ran after me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"He-he's back." My best friend's eyes filled with astonishment, but then she looked completely infuriated.

"Because OF THAT DOUCHEBAG?! OH HELL NO THAT'S NOT FUCKING HAPPENING." She went to knock on TC's hotel door, when I pulled her back.

"No...please don't. It'll just make it worse." I whispered.

"Fine. But if whoever that fucking douchebag was next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

**OMG I THOUGHT THIS WAS POSTED FUCKKK I'M SO SORRY. NOW PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK I'M DEAD NOOO. Sowwie everyone. **


	17. Chapter 14

Ohhey. How are you this fine evening/morning/night/dawn/noon/whateva. Enjoy.

·Ian POV·

Wait. What just happened? Do NOT tell me that just happened. Dang, I haven't seen Ty that pissed since some fan girls were talking about Skylox on Twitter. And, did he just toss two girls out of the apartment without a care? WOW. SUCH A GENTLEMAN.

I mean, yes, Jerome and Quentin DID just let random fan girls in, but they wouldn't have done any harm, would they? I see Ty slam the door of his room, obviously fuming. I sigh, knowing I probably won't be seeing that girl again. Mitch won't either. Even though we don't even know them well at all.

And to make things even better, GUESS WHAT WE JUST FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT?!

**MINECON.**

"GUYS." I bellowed, "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Uh, late, why?" Jason answered. I flailed my arms in the air, staring at everyone with wide azure eyes.

"MINECON." It was their turn to widen their eyes.

"FUCK." Adam yelled as he walked through the door, dumping around six carrier bags on the floor, from grocery shopping. "GUYS, HOW THE HELL DID WE JUST MISS MINECON."

"I don't even know." said Ray, who was sitting on the sofa beside Jason.

"What I do know," Ty said, poking his head round the corner of his door, "Is somebody let random girls into out room." Just then, we heard a loud bang on the door.

·Kohta POV·

Me and Mia decided to ditch the first day of Minecon because of the incident. When I could hear her quiet snores from her room, I slipped out of our room and closed the door. Our walls being sound proof, I walked to the door opposite us and banged on it hard with the side of my fist. I heard someone walking up to the door and opening it. And guess who I saw? SKY DOES FUCKING MINECRAFT. Another huge douchefuck.

"Oh my fucking god..." I muttered under my breath, so he couldn't hear. I heard about a fight between him and a fan, and frankly, it pissed me off.

"Yes?" He said, looking down at me as if I was a toddler. I was SO tempted to fucking slap him, but I held it back.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but someone in here pushed me and my friend out of your room like a piece of trash. Even when someone said we could come in. Now my friend is worried that she made a complete fool of herself in front of her idols. She occasionally has panic attacks and I am sure that one person caused her to have one. Whoever that person is, I think should apologize, as my friend is worried. Good fucking day."

And I pulled the door so it shut. I marched back to our room, feeling proud of myself. I just hope she didn't hear.

·Adam POV· (BLOWS YOUR MIND.)

My eyes widened at what the girl said. I turned, seeing Mitch, who was the only person who had saw, apart from me.

"Uh, who pushed the fan girls out?" I asked him, curious.

"Ty, I think." Benja replied.

"Ty?" I said, astonished. I never thought Ty would do something like that, or be as pissed as that.

"I'm not sure, ask Ian or anybody else." He said, walking to the kitchen. Probably to eat cereal. I heard he can eat seven bowls within half an hour. Anyway, on with the story. **(STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL SKY.)** I strolled up to Ian, asking,

"Who pushed the girls out Ian? Coz' a girl just knocked on the door and said her friend had a panic attack because of it."

"What was she wearing?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Answer the damn question."

"Uhh, black hoodie with an axe on it, skinny jeans, red converse..." I trailed off. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Oh. Okay...Uh, anyway, Ty pushed them out. He said fangirls could actually kill us in our own hotel room."

"Two of them? I doubt they could do a scratch."

"I know. Unless they know Kung Fu or something." Ian jokingly said, kicking into the air and making a weird sound. I chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go talk to Ty. Seeya."


	18. Chapter 15

**·Sky POV·**

I walked up to his door and gave it a firm knock, making sure he heard. I overheard him talking to someone by the name, Natalie. He said goodbye to her but didn't come to the door. I knocked again, banging hard. He groaned and I heard him get up off his bed. The door gave a click and opened. Ty looked up at me questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, about the fangir-"

"Come in." I shrugged and walked in, and he closed the door behind him, locking it also.

"This chick just came to the door saying her friend had a panic attack from what happened. Ian said the girl who came and knocked was called Kohta."

"The thing is, you don't know what these fangirls are capable of."

"Neither do you."

"Touchè." He said, lightly chuckling. "But still. I don't want those girls here. They could kidnap us for all you know. The worst thing is, Mitch likes one of them. I saw him literally drooling over her."

"Hmm." I mumbled. "The girl said you need to say sorry urgently."

"What? Really?"

"Dude, I think you should, then this can be over with."

"That's not what you said when you had a fight with one of your fans." He mumbled. "Okay, I'll go apologize."

"Kay. Seeya soon."

"Kbye."

**·Ty POV·**

Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this. I strolled out of the door and to the room Adam told me they stayed at. I casually knocked, and a girl opened the door. She was one of the girls I pushed out. She gave me piercing glare.

"Here to apologize?" She said in a motherly voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, don't."

"You're the one who was such a fucking gentleman and straight up threw us out the door." She snapped. "Door to your left."

"Kay." I simply replied. I strolled in and knocked on yet another door, that was locked.

"Mia!" I heard the other girl say. "Visitor!"

I heard a muffled ok from the other side of the door. I heard it click and I saw a tallish girl with long messy black hair and bloodshot eyes. Her arms were covered by her jacket, which had a mudkip on the back.

"Hi..." She said. "I'm so sorry about her..."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have pushed you out in the first place. I'm sorry, ok." I said softly, now feeling guilty. This girl looked so messed up right now. She managed a small smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot to have an apology from THE Deadlox...Though, I'm not gonna fangirl."

"Thank god." I say, laughing quietly. I hold out my hand and she shakes it lightly. I then give her a hug, just to make her feel better. She grips tight.

"Means a lot, thanks again. I guess you can go now." I felt really fucking bad. This girl looked as if she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Ya know what? Tomorrow, in Minecon, maybe you and your friend can hang out with us for a bit? Coz I feel really freaking bad right now." Her face lit up, and she gave a huge smile.

"Of course!"

"Nice. Well, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yep! Bye Ty!"

**·Jerome POV·** (You: WHUTTT. Me: HAH.)

I set up my computer, finally, and log into Skype. I see Matt's on, and I call him. He picks up, and when he's in the middle of saying, "Hey." I quickly say,

"Jag Master Emerald." And end the call. I laughed like hell, until Adam came into the room me and Mitch shared and checked if I was okay. Oh my god, that was funny.

I decided to call up Ciara, as I wanted to talk to her. Unfortunately, she wasn't on at the moment. So what does Jerome do? Ring her up on her mobile! She didn't answer that either.

"DANGIT." I say, slamming my hands onto a desk in our room. Well. Let's go annoy Nooch again.

**·Ian POV·**

Lounging on couches is comfortable. Very comfortable. Especially when the couch is really freaking soft.

**·Sky POV·** (You: Really? Again? Me: Yus.)

I was sitting on the couch next to Ian, on my laptop when there was a knock on the door. Who's here this late?

"I'll get it!" Called Jason, getting up from his seat next to Ray. He opened the door and I hear him say,

"Oh my god, you're here!" I looked to the door, and saw Kitty, or Kehtara. Her and Jason were exchanging hugs. Ray looked also, and I saw small jealous glints in her eyes.

"Kitty!" I called, waving.

"Adam!" She said, walking into the room. She twirled her blonde hair around her finger. Jason looked REALLY confused.

"Wait, you know Kitty?"

"Yep! We met at the store. We bumped into eachother."

"Cool!" Soon after that, another girl with poofy black hair walked in. She wore a 'Power Moves Only' shirt with jeans.

"Ashley!" Everyone chorused. Mitch poked his head round the door, as he heard everyone exclaiming. His eyes widened for a second and he closed the door behind him as he went back inside his and Jerome's room.

~Don't you worry, Ciara and Jerome will get to talk NEXT chapter. Also, whut is with Mitch?! Mysteries. 3,000 READS. WOOOOOO.~


	19. Chapter 16

Hi my watchies! How are your faces? Good? AMAZING. Btw, for the flashback part of this chappie, I suggest listening to Birdy, Skinny Love. Just coz' I was listening to it while writing the flashback part. Kbye!

**·Mitch POV·**

Oh god no. Ashley's here. Ashley. The girl who stole my heart and betrayed me. WHY did she have to be here?! Who brought her here?! It's painful enough remembering it as it is.

_-Flashback-_

I'm going on a date with Ashley today! I can't wait! I mean, I love her so much, I have for all this time. She came from London to LA so we could see eachother! I walked to my car and drove down the road where I was meant to be meeting her. I looked into the restaurant, to my horror. There she was, outside the restaurant, kissing another guy.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

I burst out crying in the car, beeping the horn so she noticed me, then drive off.

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

I continue to drive, being hardly able to see through my tear-filled eyes. I slam into the TC house and speed away from everyone at the door, locking myself in the bathroom.

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

I feel behind a cabinet, and take out a small bag. Filled with my stress relievers.

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

I take out the sharpest blade, and slice just above my inner wrist. For a moment there is a jolt of pain, then when the crimson liquid spills, it feels like heaven.

_And I told you to be patient,_

Slice.

_And I told you to be fine,_

Slice.

_And I told you to be balanced,_

Slice.

_And I told you to be kind,_

Slice.

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

Slice.

_But it will be a different kind,_

Slice.

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

Slice.

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

And just as I was blacking out, they were there. **They** saved my life.

_-Flashback over-_

I rolled up my sleeve, to see the deep scars that I had left. It was HER fault. All hers. I held myself against the door, sitting up against it. And then I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side.

"Mitch?"

It was her.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, y-yes?" I rolled down my sleeve, and hastily unlatched the door. I clicked it open to see Ashley -with her hair all poofy like I used to love- on the other side. She strolled in, closing the door behind her, not locking it though.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, for that one time. Tyler just showed up, and it was spur of the moment."

"Look Ashley; I can't do this. I really like this other-" And then she kissed me. She kissed me full on the lips, so softly, like she used to. She put her arms around my neck, and when I tried to pull away, she tightened her grip. There was nothing I could do, so I did the only logical thing. Kiss back. And then there was the click. The creak. And the gasp.

Kohta.

**·Ty POV·**

I turned round for a second before leaving.

"Whanna come explain what we are doing to Team Crafted?"

"Uh, sure." Mia said, wiping her tear-stained face. We walked out, seeing Mia's friend, who I knew as Kohta.

"Kohtz, we're going to Minecon tomorrow, and we are going to the TC booth. You coming to explain what we are doing?" Mia asked her.

"Sure." She said, still shooting me a death glare, as if to say, 'You better have made up.' We strolled into our room, and explained. Only, Mitch wasn't there. And Jerome was on Skype to someone. We opened every room, except Adam's room, where Mitch recorded.

"Probably where he records." I said, going to open Adam's door. It clicked open, and there was Mitch. Making out with Ashley. I saw Kohta's blood red eyes widen. Why? I don't know. But I then saw her eyes glint with fury. She was about ready to rip Ashley into shreds. Mia grasped her arm, pulling her back a little. Mitch pushed Ashley away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He hollered, steam practically puffing out of his ears.

"Uh..." Ashley shuffled her feet, before pushing out of the apartment.

**·Jerome POV·**

After a while, Ciara called me! YAY! I answered, excited.

"Hey!" She said, in a enthusiastic tone.

"Hey!" I said back, mimicking her. This carried on for a WHILE.

"So, why weren't you at Minecon today? I thought you would have been going?" I decided not to explain what happened, for the sake of privacy.

"Long story. Anyway, we'll be there tomorrow."

"We?"

"Me and my friends."

"Ohh. Okay. Just checking!"

"Whanna meet at the Team Crafted booth?"

"Yep! Seeya there! I'm going now!"

"Bahai!"

**Sorry if this was short, I'm tired. Plus, I've been having some cases of writers block. Along with all my homework for exams. *Sighs inwardly.* Excuses excuses...**


	20. Questions (Sowwi)

Just asking, shall I continue this fic with ALL of TC? Because if you didn't know, TC is falling apart. Remaining Members: Jason, Ian, Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, WeedLion, Bonks. That's it. Sky left first, just letting you guys know, followed by BlueMonkey, then Deadlox, then Husky. I couldn't believe it. I was just asking you guys, so if you can review saying if I should continue with my fic the way it is or not. Thanks watchies, -Mia. 


End file.
